


Der Tod

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Christianity, Death, Deutsch | German, Fear, Gen, Poetry, Religion, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Ein Gedicht über den Tod.





	

Du machst dir Sorgen  
Wird's ein blutiger Morgen  
Wird er kommen  
Auch zu den Frommen

Tanz den letzten Tanz  
Flecht den letzten Kranz  
Mach dich bereit  
Für die Endzeit

Die Kleider zerfetzt  
Die Sense gewetzt  
Der Himmel wird rot  
Und er ist da - Der Tod

Tanz den letzten Tanz  
Flecht den letzten Kranz  
Mach dich bereit  
Für die Endzeit

Er ruft nach dir  
Bald gehörst du mir  
Hast du gehört  
Egal wie sehr's dich stört

Tanz den letzten Tanz  
Flecht den letzten Kranz  
Mach dich bereit  
Für die Endzeit


End file.
